Wolves Enchanted
by alphawolf121
Summary: Hello its Alpha wolf this is a book that im writing so you cannot steal ideas without my permission it will count as Copy-writing Thank you!


The Wolves

Alpha: Large Gray-Black male with green eyes.

Moonstar(Mate to, Nighthowl): swift All White female With large White angel wings and blue eyes. mother to: Moonfang (White Male Pup With black tail tip and ears short black wings and dark blue eyes.) And Sky, ( small white female pup with light blue tail tip and small blue and white wings and bright blue eyes

Nighthowl, Black medium sized male with white underbelly and large black and white wings and dark blue eyes.

Blazingstar(Mate to, Sunclaw, Swift All white female with large orange wings with flames and yellow eyes, Mother to: Razor, Small Black male pup With Flames From Head to tail and yellow eyes. Bronze, Dark brown Male pup with white underbelly, light brown paws and yellow eyes. Flametail, All white Female pup with small flame wings and orange swirls also with an orange circle marking on forehead and yellow eyes.

Sunclaw, Huge White Male with black markings and black on top of the head and black paws, large White and orange wings and long orange bushy tail and green eyes.

Forest, Small, Swift Tan female with white underbelly and Dark Brown patches And Brown eyes. Ash: Medium sized male Gray top-Fur white underbelly, and a brown outline along top fur and green eyes.

Silver: gray wolf pup with white under belly neck to tail and dark blue eyes.

Shadow Pack

Shadow Alpha: Large black male wolf with white undercoat and yellow glowing eyes and chain cuffs on his front paws.

Deputy, Snakefang: Large all black male wolf with green glowing eyes and scar of left eye.

Boneheart: Medium sized brown male wolf with white underbelly and Large bone through his chest.(possibly revived.)

Poisonfang: White female with black under belly and purple markings on her fur.

Bladetail: Medium sized black female wolf with dark blue eyes and cyan tail tip.

Whisptail: Large red-brown female wolf with a black wavy tail tip,blue eyes,pointed ears, and black stripes along her back.

Spirit Pack

Infinity: Medium black female with blue glowing markings on back, tail, and around eyes. A scar on her left front paw and yellow eyes.

Windstorm: Small white female with light blue tail tip and yellow eyes.

Frostclaw: Large light blue male with dark blue ear tips, paws, and dark blue stars along his back; green eyes and white underbelly.

Star: Light blue female pup with white underbelly,black paws and green eyes. (Pup of Windstorm and Frostclaw.)

Astral: Dark blue male pup with light blue underbelly, one bright blue star on the back of his neck and yellow eyes. (Pup of Windstorm and Frostclaw.)

Midnight: Swift black female with glossy blue-black fur, thick black fur on her chest, long black fur with a blue strip over her right eye, and green eyes. Whisper: Large sleek black male with a cyan swirl on each leg, and a long tail with a cyan tip, small blue wings, and blue eyes.

Spiritmist: Black female pup with black feathered wings, blue fur over her left eye, blue tail tip, and green eyes.(Pup Of Midnight And Whisper.)

Kulo: Small black female pup with glossy fur, cyan paws, cyan circle markings on legs, long tail with a blue feather on the end, and blue eyes.(Pup of Midnight and Whisper)

Skylar: White female with lavender tail and ear tips and hazel eyes. M Blaze: Dark brown male with white underbelly and paws and brown eyes.

Pix: dark brown female pup with an orange fuzzy tail and curly orange fur on her head, white underbelly, and hazel eyes. (Pup of Skylar and Blaze.)

Shy: White fuzzy male pup with brown eyes. (Pup of Skylar and Blaze.) Dove: Fluffy light brown female pup with white chest fur and tail tip and hazel eyes.(Pup of Skylar and Blaze.)

Gaze: Large black bale with a thick strip of blue fur going down his back, three blue stripes on his back flanks, blue paws and brown eyes.

River: White female with long yellow tipped fur growing over her right eye, large white feathered wings and blue eyes.

Sheik: Black male pup with black feathered wings and brown eyes.(Pup of River and Gaze.)

Angel: White Female pup with white feathered wings and blue eyes.

Grace: Female gray wolf with yellow eyes.

Howl: Large brown male with white underbelly and blue eyes.

Shilo: Gray wolf pup with black tipped ears and tail and yellow eyes.

Whisker: Dark brown wolf pup with blue eyes.


End file.
